You're not what I thought you were"
by CyberSerpent
Summary: ok, my darkest fic ever. rated R. I havent even ever watched rated R movie! Anyway, Sora gets raped by Matt, what'll Tai do about it?


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- WARNING: this is dark.Possibly my darkest fic ever, there might be some death, some kidnapping, some murder.

You're not what I thought you were 

Sora Takenouchi carefully unfolded her new outfit: a teal tank top and a navy blue miniskirt she bought on sale at Macy*s.Then, smiling, she tried it on."Perfect." She murmured as she examined herself in the mirror."Perfect."

~*~

Yamato Ishida, on the other hand, brushed back his golden yellow hair and flashed a grin at the mirror."Charming," his dad commented as Yamato turned around, eyes wide.

"D-dad!What are you doing here?" Yamato's hand quickly covered a box he was marveling over a minute ago.

"Just to give you this." His dad handed him a packet of condoms.

"DAD!" Yamato's eyes widened.

"Just kidding," his dad laughed, "these are baby napkins.Gotcha going there for a sec, eh?"

~*~

Sora laid out the pink plaided tablecloth on the small oak table.She adjusted the little jupiter-scented candle and made sure all the plates were in order.Everything was."Good.He'll be coming in just a few minutes."

The doorbell rang.

Sora smiled, "I stand corrected." And ran to get the door.

~*~

Yamato shifted uncomfortably in his sneakers."Maybe I'm taking this too lightly…" he muttered.

"Yama!HI!" Sora squealed as she threw open the door.

"Hey, Sora." Yamato smiled as he handed her a small velvet box."Don't open it until Christmas." He joked.

Sora's eyes brightened, "Oh you didn't have to, Yama!Come in, come in!" she hustled him in and shut the door.

~*~

Sora gingerly put the apple pie on Yamato's plate, then her plate."You made this?" Yamato looked at her in disbelief.

"Yup." She beamed proudly.

"Wow…" Yamato looked at his plate, dazzled.

Sora smiled, "Just finish up dessert and then let's go watch a movie."

"Movie?Nuh-uh," Yamato shook his head, "I'd rather spend time alone with you…while your mother's not home…" he whispered seductively.

"Y-Yama?" Sora looked surprised.

Yamato took Sora's hand, "Let's forget about dessert, here, follow me." He stood up and led Sora to her bedroom.

Then, plopping down, he opened the box.Inside was a sparkling ring.

"Oh…oh…" Sora gasped, taking the ring out and fingering it, taking in its every detail.

"Sora Takenouchi," Yamato knelt down in front of Sora, taking the ring and putting it on her finger, "Marry me."

Sora was crying now, a smile on her face, "Oh Yama…yes!Yes!I _will _marry you!Yes!"

Yamato grinned and jumped up, holding him to her, "I knew it, my love, Sora, I love you." He smiled at her again, and kissed her.Sora kissed back, holding his neck and getting her fingers intertwined in his golden blonde hair.Yamato lightly pried open her mouth and slid his tongue inside.Sora gasped and tried to struggle away."No, no…" Yamato breathed, "it's okay…I'll be gentle…"

Sora hesitated, then nodded.She allowed her boyfriend to explore her mouth with his tongue and she slowly found out with slow realization that she liked it!

Yamato slowly pulled away from her, "See, that wasn't so hard, now let's try one step further." His hand went up to Sora's breast, but she pulled away.

"No, Yama, I mean it!Stop it!This isn't like you!" she cried, turning away from him.

"Hey c'mon, Sora, you know you like it!" Yamato reached for Sora's wrist.

"I said _no!" _

"But you know that deep down inside you want to!"

"Get away from me!Lay one more finger on me and I'll scream, I mean it!"

"It's alright…go on, scream…no one'll hear you…"

"G-get away!I mean it! Yama!STOP!I'll really scream!"

"Go on, try…"

"Stop it, Yama!That's it, I'm screaming.HEL—mmph!Mmmm!"

"See…I told you no one will hear you.That's what happens when you defy me.You get tape over your mouth!" Yamato threw back his head and laughed.

Sora watched with growing dread and tears in her eyes as her boyfriend advanced on her.

~*~

Taichi Yagami suddenly felt a jolt in his heart."Huh?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily at looked at his digital clock, which was flashing: 3:02 AM.

He looked outside at the darkness."Weird…how did I wake up?" he checked beneath his bunk bed; Hikari was still sound asleep.

There was something in his mind that kept repeating: _Zoarae, Zoarae, Zoara, Zoara, Soara, Soara, **SORA!**_

"Sora!" Taichi was suddenly wide awake.Something warned him that Sora was in danger.

He quickly dressed and darted to Sora's house.

~*~

  


Taichi knocked on her apartment door, and when no one answered, he tried the knob.To his surprise, it opened."Sora?" he stepped inside, taking off his shoes."Sora?" he checked in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, her parents' room, all of which were dark.Then he hesitantly opened her bedroom door.

What he saw shocked him so bad it rooted him to the spot for twenty seconds before he finally came to his senses and ran to Sora's bed, on which lay Sora, gasping and wheezing for breath, glistening with sweat and completely nude.

~*~

"Sora!Sora!" Taichi shouted, shaking her shoulders.

She seemed to wake up for a while, "No, no more…please, no more." She whimpered, cowering away from Taichi.

"What?No more?What do you mean, Sora?I'm Taichi!Taichi Yagami!" Taichi grabbed a blanket and draped it over Sora's shaking shoulders.

"T-Taichi?" Sora squinted at him, then, as if recognizing him at last, threw her arms around him and began sobbing.

"Sora-chan!At least put some clothes on first!" Taichi mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Oh gomen ne, Taichi but…" Sora sniffled, wrapping the blanket around her, "oh I still can't believe it…" she began crying again.

Taichi was extremely distressed, "What is it, Sora?C'mon, tell me, what happened?"

"He RAPED me!The fucking bastard RAPED ME!" Sora screamed at Taichi, tears running down her face.

Taichi blinked."Say what?"

"YAMATO ISHIDA RAPED ME RIGHT AFTER HE PROPOSED TO ME!" Sora fell back, exhausted as if from all that screaming.

"Yama did _WHAT?!" _Taichi felt anger bubbling up inside him.Yamato Ishida, his best friend, whom he trusted, has raped his girlfriend.That made no sense at all.

A/n- pretty short, but please review anyway…oh gawd, I can't believe I wrote this.This is definitely my darkest fic.

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
